


love at first fight

by keithxlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also it might be super cheesy but bare with me, super short fluff, the only warning is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithxlance/pseuds/keithxlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura thinks Keith and Lance need to spend more time with each other than they actually do. They're very reluctant at first, but are they really? Also known as snippets of Keith and Lance bonding. Klance. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love at first fight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is very very short but I had to write it down. Sorry in advance for any spelling errors etc.

Everytime Allura suggested a group consulence, the paladins immediately knew something was up. The nature of the problem could have been of any kind. From someone's room being untidy, to a code red emergency in the castle. Standing there with Coran by her side, she glanced briefly at each one of them, before taking a small breath in.

"You might wonder the reason why I called all of you here. And that's completely understandable. I actually need to focus on just... _two of you_ but we are a team, a family, and everybody has to know everything in a family."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Princess?"

"Not exactly." She said firmly. "I gotta say paladins, you have done an excellent work throughout these few months. You've learned to bond with your lions, and with each other. But there is someone who needs to... work a little bit more on that aspect."

As the princess was speaking, Keith glanced at his side, where Lance was standing, to discover that he was doing the exact same thing. It was clear as the water that Allura was talking about them. Keith let out a sigh, turning to Pidge who patted his shoulder, as to say " _This one's on you buddy_ ".  
Hunk and Shiro were side-eyeing the red and blue paladins as well, and the air in the room felt suddenly heavier.

"Alright. I assume you're talking about me and Keith." Lance interjected.

"Oh really? How did you know?" Keith retorted sarcastically.

"Cause we are the ones who are rivals? Everybody in the known space knows that Keith and _Lanc_.... Lance and Keith are rivals!"

"That's your fault!"

"Oh yeah, cause I forgoy the ' _mighty Keith_ ' has no faults, ever." Lance turned his whole head to him, sticking his tongue out.

"Guys, _please_." Shiro chimed in, placing himself between the two, in fear they would try to go off the other.

"If you calm down you're going to get extra portion of dinner alright?" Hunk added in a persuasive tone.

"I accept only if he doesn't get it!" Lance yelled, pointing to Keith.

"Oh god here we go." Pidge muttered under her breath. "What would you do if me and Hunk started suddenly arguing?? I would really like to see you two on the opposite side."

" _Enough_!" Coran spoke loudly, before Allura could. The two had been watching the bickering counterparts silently, hopeful of seeing some development on their own. "This is what Allura was talking about. You two definitely did progress, but it's still a step on twenty stairs. Your friendship is still dysfunctional and it might cause problems to form Voltron in the future."

"I suppose... that's true. So what do you want us to do?" Keith asked, feeling suddenly guilty. What Coran said was true. They weren't exactly the best of friends yet, but they did work well together. All they needed was a tie between the two things.

"Spend a little more time together. Get to know each other!" Allura said. "Me and your teammates have both agreed you should do this. That is, if you're willing to collaborate."

"Wait... teammates? You're all apart of this?" Lance screeched. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro nodded at him. "For Voltron. For us a team. For Earth." _For you both_. Hunk said firmly.

"Alright. I promise I will spend more time with..... Lance." Keith agreed, a small blush covering his face. Allura smiled widely, not failing to notice the color of the paladin's cheeks.  
Lance snorted but had no complaints of any sort. It was just for the team. Or so he said at least.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's get on with this... 'bonding thing'. From what should we start?" Lance asked, his arms folded.

They were currently sitting on Keith's bed, the place they had both declared to be their 'meeting spot', after an hour of discussing which bed was comfier.

"I... I don't know? I don't know what to say? How do we start over? Become friends? Forget the one-sided rivalry?"

"I'm okay with doing that but you have to admit, our rivalry was _dope_."

"I... have no idea what your slangs mean Lance." Keith huffed exasperatedly.

"That's because you don't keep up with the modern trends, whatever."

"For instance, how did you and Hunk become friends?" Keith asked curiously.

"Ah well... He was a nice and funny guy. Always caring. We bonded almost immediately. He introduced himself and we started a conversation after that. If felt like we had been friends for years. He is really easy to talk to."

"That sounds like Hunk." Keith agreed, smiling. "Why... why couldn't we be like that?" Keith asked, more to himself than to Lance.

The blue paladin sighed, getting off the bed. "I don't know... Our rivalry was... destiny, I guess. I mean come on! Red and blue, fire and water? It's in our DNA or something." Lance wasn't being completely honest. There was more to the story. There were specific reasons Lance felt the way he did about Keith, but he decided not to bring them up yet.

Keith blinked at him, as if something had suddenly hit him inside. He stood up, facing Lance. Leaning his arm forward, he glanced at the blue paladin, who had his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "How about we start over? Hi, I'm Keith Kogane and I've always wanted to be a pilot that's why I joined the Garrison. I then left for some.... _inconveniences._ I now am the paladin of the red lion of Voltron, the greatest weapon in the universe."

Lance grinned down at him, lowering his gaze quickly on his hand. Something hit Keith right in the heart, as if Cupid's arrows were real and had graced him right there in his chest.

"Sounds like we have something in common already, Mr Kogane." He smirked. "Hi, I'm Lance "The Tailor" Mcclain. I would like to be a pilot as well. The best one. I am the paladin of the blue lion. It's exciting, but I miss my family and Earth sometimes. My two best friends are named Hunk and Pidge. You should meet them sometimes."

Keith chuckled. "I'd be honored. I bet they're very... _dope_."

"Keith using slang _woooooooow_."

"Don't ruin it."

And with that, they shook hands, as if it was a simple exchange between two classmates on their first day of school.

 

* * *

  
" _Tell me about your family_."

Lance wasn't expecting Keith to be so direct immediately. "My family?"

"Yeah! What are they like? I know you miss them." Keith said quietly.

"Well... my family is... full of people. Loud. My siblings are fun to be with. My grandma makes the best food. As well as my dad. He loves to bake. They thought me a few things as well."

"Sounds fun."

"It is. Especially during the holidays, when we all reunite to go to the beach. We have a blast. After all of this is over, I can't wait to introduce all of you to them."

"I can't wait to meet them too."

"I'm sure they'll like you guys. They know Hunk already and I talked to them about Pidge, I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them I've been to space and I know an intergalactic princess."

Keith chuckled silently.

"Although... I'm also afraid they're super worried about me and it sucks cause I have no way to contact them and tell them I'm fine." Lance added. Keith smiled at him. He didn't really know what to say, but his eyes were speaking without his mouth moving. Simpathy. This little moment they were having was nice. They were speaking like two acquaintances, getting to know each other. But it felt easy. And it didn't require yelling at each other. All that was needed was a mutual understanding, soft words, old stories... and silence.

"Are you gonna miss not seeing all of us often when it's all over?" Keith dared to ask. He didn't know why he cared so much about the possibility of his friends forgetting about him and moving on with their lives. All he knew is that he wanted to push the thought as far as he could in the back of his mind.

" _Nah_." He replied. Keith shot him a glare. "Just joking, just joking!" He surrended, raising his hands.

"Fine." Keith laughed.

"Tell me something about you now."

"About me?"

"Yeah! What do you like... what are your hobbies... normal stuff."

Keith took a deep breath. Where to start? Maybe it didn't matter, Lance just wanted to know about him in general, like someone who wants to make new friends would. And so he did.

 

* * *

  
Days had passed since their first conversation. They had spent a lot of time together, telling each other's interests and such. Keith had no idea this would have happened so easily and so quickly. Lance was finally beginning to become a constant presence in his life and things between them had progressed in a very natural way. So when Lance had invited Keith on a little excursion with him, Pidge and Hunk, he was less surprised than he expected himself to be.

Shiro had conceded them a day off, but had refused to come with the rest of team, offering to stay in the castle in case an emergency occurred.

"Allura told us there's a nice place near here that looks like a beach on Earth. I can't believe she didn't tell us sooner! Anyways... wanna go? We can all use Blue, which is better than Red." He said playfully. Their banter had melliflously toned down since the bonding exercise had started and it felt so much better.

Keith had nodded enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

  
Hunk and Keith were sitting in the sand, watching Lance and Pidge splashing water at each other. The two had invited their friends to join them, but they had refused, not wanting to wet their clothes and get cold. Lance had threatened to throw water on them if they had not joined in a certain period of time.

"It is a nice place don't you think?" Hunk's voice interrupted Keith's thoughts, who were fixated on the blue paladin, too busy having fun to realize the pair of eyes that had landed on him the entire time. He didn't notice the huge smile creeping on Keith's face as he was observing him.

"Yeah... It's really... _nice_." Keith murmured, although he wasn't sure he was talking about the place. Unless a place could have a human form and sound like Lance.

"You and Lance seem to get along better now." Hunk said, a knowing expression on his features.

"We do, I guess. We've spent a lot of time talking late at night in the past few days and... although we might have different... views on things, it's actually really pleasant to talk to him."

"I'm glad. Pidge and I knew you would have solved your conflicts eventually. Look at us having fun!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping Keith in a tight embrace. The red paladin hugged him, patting his back affectionately.

"I'm glad too. I consider all of you my best friends." He muttered. "As Lance would say, ' _Squad that pilots lions together, stays together_.'"

Once they parted, Hunk looked at him, smirking. "Don't tell Lance I told you this but... I couldn't hear the end of the discourses about you back at the Garrison." He whispered. Keith raised an eyebrow, staring at him in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah! He was always like... 'Keith this, Keith that, Keith's mullet'... After you left and Pidge joined us, he toned down though. But it was really too much at times. It was like... you ignited a spark in him or something, even at the simple mention of your name. Now that we're teammates, it's different I guess. You're not---" He suddenly stopped, coughing as if something had been stuck in his throat and never finished his sentence.

"That's... cool, I suppose? I had no idea---"

"It's okay. You couldn't have known."

"No, but I should have." He sighed. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I stayed at the Garrison. Maybe you, me, Lance and Pidge would have been best friends for longer."

Hunk gave him an understanding smile, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Does it matter after all of this time? We are now. Whatever misunderstanding was there, it isn't anymore. _That's all that counts_."

 

* * *

 

  
" _No way_! Lance it's not a big deal! I told you!"

"Oh come on! I'm just trying to make it up for last time!"

"There's no need to Lance, I swear! It's okay."

"It's part of our bonding thing! _We have to_!"

Keith sighed. He and Lance were arguing over what the next step of their bonding session should have been. Keith had thought of putting the other paladins to vote for them, Lance was insisting they had to recreate their infamous 'bonding moment'. The blue paladin had denied it back then, so this time, it would have been Lance's turn to cradle Keith in his arms.

They were in Keith's room as usual, late at night.

"Just sit on my lap and relax. I'll comb your hair or give you a massage or something." Lance invited.

"Are you sure we can push those boundar---"

"Of course we can! Come here!" Keith wasn't capable of explaining why it suddenly felt so natural to get so overly affectionate with Lance. He was trying to convince himself it was just in the heat of the moment, the excitement of the new. (It wasn't). After a few weeks of staying close to each other, they had only gotten past a pat on the shoulder. They hadn't gotten to the hug part yet.... _or more_. Keith shook his head. Was he really thinking about kissing Lance in that moment? He didn't know when his friend had started to fully occupy his thoughts and dreams. There wasn't really a beginning. Everything came as a blur, and Lance had found a path in his mind and lost track there. He never went out.

He hesitated to come closer, afraid he might never let go, the desire of crossing a lot of boundaries on his mind. Looking at Lance, he realized he was allowing him to.

Taking a little step forward, he laid on Lance's lap, closing his eyes. He felt Lance's hands sliding around his waist, holding him close. Then, an hand had found his hair. Lance was softly caressing his raven locks, while a quietly humming Keith was enjoying the way his fingers moved on his scalp.

"So what's the next step? You're gonna flirt with me?" Keith remarked sarcastically, although it sounded more like an invitation. The blush on his face confirmed so too. He heard Lance chuckle under his breath, his hand never stop moving in his hair.

"I had no idea you knew what that word meant. You surprise me everyday Keith."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He replies. A moment of silence follows and none of them speaks of the fact Keith had not denied in any way the possibility of Lance's flirting with him.

 

* * *

  
Next step of their bonding is the best one. And it comes unexpectedly. They're still in Keith's room, but after a period they had been avoiding each other. The others had noticed. They had noticed. Something had changed and new feelings were in the air. None of them was willing to admit it first, and Keith was wondering if what they felt really was... new.

And so on that eventful night, they let their mouths do something else rather than speak. The way Lance brushed his thumb across Keith's cheek, while his other hand was tangled in his hair was doing devastating things to the red paladin. He could taste the sweetness on his lips, better than anything else he had ever tried.

The kiss didn't last long, but it didn't matter. The look they both had when they parted said that it wasn't gonna be the first and last one. They found the answers they were looking for in those little everyday gestures, that had suddenly become familiarity. While resting their foreheads together, voices panting and barely audible, as Lance thought about all of the things Keith deserved to know, they came to the same conclusion:  
 _this bonding moment project might have been the best thing ever after all_.


End file.
